The Way A Was
by TheUglyCupcakeIsAlive
Summary: Delve into the tortured mind of "A".
1. Prologue

I guess I never thought it would end this way. All I wanted was for it to work. I never said it was done. That was you. You ruined me and you will continue to do so. I hate you so much. I never want to talk to you again but I will. I will because I have to. You are my lifeline. Without you I am nothing. With you I am worse than nothing, but at least I am alive. Maybe death would be preferable to this. Can you feel pain in death? Is there heartbreak? Sorrow? Will you be there? If you will be there I choose immortality.

I guess I need to start back in the beginning. You and I. The meeting. The darkness. The pain. Can you imagine what I have to go through. It is weird enough protecting you after what you did. I feel as though you cut my heart out. Literally, you did. Theoretically, you did too.

I guess I really need a better sense of judgment in where loyalties lay. Then I would avoid lots of these problems. No more fallouts. No more death. No more pain. Is that even possible?

I was sitting there. Reading a wonderful novel. Enjoying the sunshine. You ruined it. You just had to pick that moment to choose my demise. I see how it is. I see right through those dark, sorry eyes. You had a job to do and by gosh you did it. I just wish I wasn't the price you had to pay. There is nothing I can do to change that either. By the end of this, I will be gone. To where, I know not. I just know that you will have to finish me off. You stole me away. You locked me up. You are holding me captive for your leader. I get it. You want to know what I don't get, I see no reason for this to have happened. But now I see through the "cute" exterior. I see right into the black and slimy heart beneath your ribcage. I must stop writing now for the pain in my head is enormous. The only thing I have to keep me company is the ticking of my only source of revenge. My last laugh. It sits, gleaming on the ground. I hide it in my skirt when you are near. You won't ever get your pocket watch back.

A


	2. Chapter 1

Fearing the worst, I shall start from the beginning.

I was sitting there, under that tree in the backyard, minding my own business with my nose stuck in a book while sitting in the most unladylike position possible. There was that rustle in the bushes, the one that the horror movies characters are supposed to run from. As in one of those movies, I moved to see what it was. That was my first mistake. I ran through the clearing, went to the bush, and found you. Thos pretty eyes and pinkish nose, they were so inviting. You stared at me in a mute agreement, I thought you were lonely. Then you ran; I ran after you. I followed and followed until I felt that to run anymore was humanly impossible. As if on cue, you stopped too. You looked at me and slightly...nodded. I bent down to touch you, just slightly forward, and then you were gone. I felt hands on the backs of my legs and a jolt as I tipped face first into the ground. Or at least what should have been the ground.

Falling is never a good sensation, but especially when it has no certain end. I don't really know what all happened in my descent, but I do know that you pushed me. You horrid creature, you pushed me. I fell through the ground, if that is possible, and seemed to be swallowed by some abyss of imagination. Except this was real. I was really falling, you had really pushed me, and I really couldn't see the end. As I said, I can't really remember what happened, but I do remember the crash. I hit the ground with a bang and could immediately feel the warmth of blood seeping through my head. It felt as if the world was spinning and blurring faster and faster. I walked around the room, feeling the wall with my hands. I knew I needed to calm down; I knew something was terribly wrong.

I walked around until I came to a bottle on a table. I passed out and woke up to the sensation of liquid being poured down my throat. I saw you. You stood over me with the bottle, smiling as you forced me to drink. I felt the world going fuzzy again. You dragged me through some small door in the room and I saw a small glimpse of the world before it went black again. It was like some horror show set. Small children attached together, birds with shovels sewed in where their beaks should be, and citizens with gruesome expressions sewn into their faces and severely malnourished bodies. Be it the shock of this horrifying new world or the strange substance poured in my mouth, the world got dim and went black, but I knew it was not a dream. One does not imagine such horrors.

A


	3. Chapter 2

Do you remember the forest? Running through the forest holding me in your arms, taking me to my unknown destination. In that moment, I felt a sense of calm. It may have been the medicine, but I think that it was exhilaration from waking up to feel your arms under me. They were muscular, strong...unexpected.

We ran fast. Well, you did. I was still in my unconscious daze, trying to figure out where I was. I remember calling out to my sister, but you shushed me. I nuzzled into the fur on your chest for a moment, and then experienced one of those great epiphanies in which one realizes what is going on in a most sudden manner. I remembered that you, you beast, had pushed me into a hole, drugged me, and now were probably kidnapping me. I pushed away as hard as I could, gasping as I felt the pain in my arms moving after being asleep for quite some time. You just kept running. Passing the flowers, the trees, and the supposed animals that lurked behind those trees. You just went and went and went. As we ran through the forest, we came upon a clearing with two stumps for stools. In my delusional state I wondered if we were to have tea or a nice chat, but I knew that was foolish. You kept looking at that pocket watch of yours, always mumbling something or other about being late. The reason for hurry was still kept from me. You sat me down roughly on one of the stumps and turned around. As you walked away, I saw a faint bit of color in your fur. Paint? That couldn't be it, paint has a distinct quality...it was a light, coagulated substance...maybe, no it wasn't...yes, it was...blood. I checked my body for any signs of scratches but I found none. If the blood wasn't mine, then whose was it? It wasn't from your body; there was no cut.

I felt a sinking in my stomach as I began to wonder if someday the spot on your fur would be mine. A dark red pool of me stuck to your despicable being, a souvenir of me, and the horrible things you would have done. I felt sick. I wanted to leave; I tried to stand but was immediately pulled back down to sitting by four chubby hands on my shoulders. I turned to see their owner and found a set of twin boys looking at me. They looked normal enough; maybe they could help me. Then I saw the mark that made them a perfect fit for this demented world. On their stomachs, in black thread were the names sewed into their skin. The needle wounds festered with open sores that were crusted in blood. As the boys moved, the thread stretched and you could see the pain as it pulled at their skin. Now that I looked, their eyes seemed rather glazed over. I saw string in their hands, no, coming out of their hands.

They were puppets.

They were sick humanoid toys to some horrible being that I knew not of. I pulled away from the boys and the "Tweedle-Dee" and "Tweedle-Dum" emblazoned into their skin. They advanced towards me, seemingly dragged by their controlling force. They lunged and leaped at me, trying to grab me, but I would not let them. I ran. I could hear the sliding footsteps of the twins behind me, followed by some other footsteps, presumably of my furry captor. I didn't have any clue as to where I was going or what lay ahead, but I was absolutely certain that I had to get away from the lot of them. I was in trouble. I ran as if it were to save my life, and it probably was.

When I felt as if my legs were pudding and my chest was made of granite, I stopped. I turned, hid behind the nearest tree, and waited. I listened to the sounds of this world and searched for any sign of my three opponents. They weren't there.


End file.
